


Cry Me A River, Pikachu

by umbrellawrites, wwiitchcraft, Yoosterwolf



Series: The Sleepover AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Crack! Fic but, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Onesies, Sleepover AU, Sleepovers, i love this au sm, this is basically a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellawrites/pseuds/umbrellawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwiitchcraft/pseuds/wwiitchcraft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoosterwolf/pseuds/Yoosterwolf
Summary: Clementine is trying to fucking sleep after the day she's had but Violet is literally a fucking gremlin in disguise and has other plans. At 3am.





	Cry Me A River, Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to this song while reading this fic: https://youtu.be/xghYihKX9Es
> 
> Just keep replaying the song until the fic is over.
> 
> It will make for a funny experience :DDD

Silence. That's all Clementine asked for, for at least tonight.

Snoring. Very loud snoring, all around her, in every inch of her living room she was currently residing in with 11 of her teenage friends. Yes, she was 16 and she was having a sleepover with her friends who were the same age as her or were older, all of them (Including herself) in different variations of onesies to add. Childish, right?

Clementine loved them though, nothing would change or break their bond no matter how old they got. But that doesn’t change the fact they were just as annoying as they were asleep then awake. Especially Marlon who had his sleeping bag perched the nearest to hers, snoring beside her head in his dumb dog onesie.

Well she didn’t look much more mature herself, in her Pikachu onesie. Rolling onto her side in her small sleeping bag, she dug out her phone from underneath Duck’s head, him sleeping loudly with his mouth open in his duck onesie (haha). Turning her phone on (and immediately regretting it as the brightness stunned her eyes) Clementine checked the time: 3:00am.

Sighing quietly, Clementine put her phone underneath her own pillow and slowly shut her eyes. Drowning out the loud snoring, Clementine could finally feel herself drifting off into a deep sleep.

Until suddenly Marlon yelped so loud her eyes snapped open and she looked over to see Violet stepping on his head in her not very intimidating eevee onesie. Muttering a “sorry, dickhead.” and finally stepping off him, Violet stepped over his body (which was now cowering in pain as he clutched his head) and she made Clementine’s lap her seat.

They both stared at each other for a few moments before Violet broke the silence.

 

“I want chicken nuggets.”

 

Clementine blinked slowly, processing what her girlfriend had just said in her hazy and still half asleep mind.

 

“Violet, it’s 3am.” Clementine rubbed her eyes, yawning quietly.

 

Violet pouted, which Clementine noted was very cute and suited her onesie. “I don’t care. I want you to come with me.”

 

Clementine sighed deeply, stuffing her tired face into her hands. “Violet, this is ridiculous. It’s 3am and I’m very tired. Why don’t you ask any of the others if they want to go with you?”

 

Violet huffed at her, crossing her arms. “I like you more.”

 

Clementine felt flattered but also very sorry for the others. She sighed and gave up. “Fine, I’ll go. But only because the nearest Mcdonald's is 10 minutes away.”

 

Violet smiled brightly at her and bent down to place a peck on Clementine’s cheek. “Thanks, Clem.”

 

Clementine gave her a tired smile and threw her covers off herself when Violet stood up. Both of them quietly tiptoeing to the front door, they left a note saying they went to McDonald's just in case anyone woke up and wondered where they went.

 

Clementine observed with tired eyes as Violet placed her boots on over her eevee onesie. “We’re not gonna change our clothes?” She asked.

 

Violet raised an eyebrow. “No? It’s only 10 minutes away and there’s no point if we’re just gonna get changed back into our onesies.”

 

Clementine gave a nervous glance at the door. “I know but. . . there’s people that could see us.”

 

“So? Half of the world is asleep right now, don’t worry about it.” Violet reassured, opening the front door as Clementine put on her last shoe.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” After tying the last lace on her boot, Clementine followed Violet out the door and shut it behind her quietly.

* * *

 Clementine just wanted to drop onto the floor, curl up and sleep for eternity. She was swaying the entire 10 minute walk to the nearest McDonald’s, Violet helping her stay upright. When they finally arrived, not a single person could be seen at the fast food place (except the few employees).

 

Before Violet could reach the counter, Clementine gripped her arm. “I’m gonna go wait in a booth. Come get me when you have your food.”

 

Violet nodded. “Okay. Do you want anything or-”

 

“No.” Clementine said firmly, and turned to walk to the nearest empty booth, which was tucked in the corner.

 

Planting herself down, Clementine sighed heavily as she rested her face on the table. Maybe she would rest her eyes for a few minutes. Closing her eyes, Clementine drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

5 minutes later, Violet walked away from the counter with a box of 20 chicken nuggets and left the fast food place, completely forgetting something she left behind. Her girlfriend.

* * *

 “Ben, go check out that sleeping Pikachu in booth 5.” His manager told him. Ben looked up from his phone and sighed when his eyes landed on the yellow figure passed out in the booth.

 

“Okay, okay.” He tucked his phone in his pocket and walked over to the booth.

 

“M-Miss? Miss, are you okay?” An unfamiliar voice awoke her.

 

Clementine groaned, and lifted her face off the table, leaving a pool of drool on it, to which the voice said “Gross, and I just cleaned this table too. .  .”

 

“Aaawhooo?” Clementine blurted out, not quite awake yet. She looked up to see a lanky, tall teenager in a McDonald’s uniform who had brown shaggy hair and pathetic stubble around on his chin and above his lips.

 

“Miss, you’re not allowed to sleep here. Are you okay?” He asked, concern brewing in his ocean blue eyes.

 

Clementine blinked slowly, trying to remember what she was doing here until it all came flashing back to her.

 

She turned to the employee, who had a name tag that read: Ben. “Ah! Sorry, I was just waiting for my girlfriend to collect her food. She was in a eevee onesie, have you seen her?”

 

Ben eyes lightened in recognition. “Yeah, she left 15 minutes ago. You were with her?”

 

Clementine’s stomach dropped. Violet had really forgotten her.

 

Suddenly, tears slowly sprung in Clementine’s eyes. “Goddamnit, Violet.” She said with a sad quiver in her voice and all at once she broke down crying. It was that time of the month, her girlfriend had left her at McDonald’s at 3am, and she was so so tired; she had every right to break down crying right now, she couldn't help that.

 

Ben became panicked as the girl in the Pikachu onesie broke down crying, sobbing her heart out in front of him. He tried to think of something when he suddenly thought of an idea.

 

“Hey, what's your name, miss. . .?” He asked, looking at the wailing girl.

 

“C-C-C-C-Clem-mentin-ne.” The girl barely managed to get that out before going back to sobbing hysterically.

 

“Well, Clementine, I can go make you a free hot drink, and you can wait for your girlfriend to return because I’m sure she’ll notice you’re gone sooner or later. And if not, well. . . you can use our phone to call someone to come pick you up. Does that sound good?” He asked, putting on a reassuring smile for her.

 

Clementine calmed down slightly, and nodded her head slightly.

 

Ben nodded back at her. “Okay. I’ll go make your drink. You just wait here, okay? I won’t be long.”

 

Clementine nodded and Ben took off behind the counter.

* * *

Just as Violet walked in through the door and shut it behind her, she had just finished off her 17th nugget. But what was really surprising was when she walked into the living room to find the main light on and everyone sitting up in their sleeping bags, except Louis who always refuses to leave his sleeping bag when he gets inside it. And James, but he was always asleep before any of them.

 

Ruby turned her head towards Violet in her Mike Wazowski onesie and raised an eyebrow in concern. “Where have you been? We were all worrying.”

 

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement (except James, who was sleeping peacefully in his flying squirrel onesie  
).

 

Violet put down her nugget box on the coffee table. ”Huh? I thought I left a note.”

 

Aasim perked up in his rabbit onesie. “We didn't find any note?”

 

“Hm. Oh well, I’m here now.” Violet sat herself down on her sleeping bag.

 

A few moments of silence passed until Ruby broke it.

 

“Where’s Clementine?”

 

Everyone in the room blinked (except James, again).

 

Violet processed what she had just said until her hands flew up to her face. “FUCK I LEFT CLEMENTINE AT MCDONALDS!”

 

“WHAT?!?!” Everyone yelled in unison (once again, except James).

 

Brody stood up from her own sleeping bag in her panda onesie and walked towards Violet. “Vi, calm down-”

 

Violet wasn’t listening and continued to talk to herself. “Fuck. . . I have to go back. I have to go back and get her-”

 

“VIOLET!” Mitch yelled in his Barney the Dinosaur onesie, anger and concern shown on his features.

 

Violet stopped pacing and looked at Mitch.

 

“It’s gonna be okay. Calm down and just. . .phone her.” Mitch sighed and threw Violet her phone.

 

Violet caught it with ease and took a deep breath. “You’re right. Okay.”

 

She went onto her contacts and called Clementine’s number.

 

A few moments later and-

 

A nearby vibrating and Gangster’s Paradise by Coolio is heard muffled underneath Clementine’s pillow.

 

You could hear a pin drop in the silence between everyone at that moment.

 

“Oh no.” Everyone said (yeah you get the point, James is fuckin dead)

 

Gabe stood up from sitting on Louis (in his adorable cat onesie) and gave a worried look towards the stairs. “Welp, it’s time to go get Lee.”

 

Louis burst out laughing from his sleeping bag and sat up in his minion onesie. “Good luck with that. Bring Clem back home safely!” He giggled and laid back down.

 

Gabe glared at his boyfriend. “Louis.” He said sternly.

 

Louis pouted at him. “I’m sowwy!”

 

Gabe sighed and looked over at Violet. “Let’s just. . .go get Lee.”

 

Violet nodded sadly, her head hanging low while tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Gabe rubbed her back on the way up the stairs, treading carefully not wake AJ up. Gabe gave a little but audible knock on Lee’s bedroom door.

 

“Le-Mr Everett? Can we come in?” Gabe asked, waiting for a reply while Violet nervously darted her eyes.

 

A few moments of silence passed and just as Gabe was about to knock again a deep groan was heard from inside. “Yes. Come in.”

 

Gabe looked back at Violet to find her nervously looking back. They both nodded at each other before opening the door and stepping inside the pitch black room.

 

Violet kept the door behind them open a smidge because it was that dark in Lee’s room. As Gabe and Violet’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, they could make out the outline of Lee’s large form under the covers of his bed.

 

The silhouette moved with a loud groan and pulled back the covers off himself. Lee reached over and turned on the lamp at his nightstand, rubbing his eyes and sitting on the end of the mattress. He looked at the time on his clock: 3:27.

 

He looked at the nervous teenagers in question. “What have you done now?”

 

Violet nervously wrung her hands. “I-uh, ahem, may have left your daughter at McDonald’s. By accident.”

 

Lee raised an eyebrow. “At 3am?”

 

“Yes, sir, 3am.”

 

Lee stared at them both for a moment before shoving his face into his hands and letting out a big, deep sigh.

 

Violet and Gabe just waited patiently.

 

Finally lifting his face from his hands, Lee stood up from his bed only wearing a grey t-shirt and striped boxer shorts. He made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of bunny slippers and a pink dressing gown. Putting the articles of clothing on and finally tying the last loop on his dressing gown belt, he made his way past Gabe and Violet and to AJ’s room.

 

2 minutes later Lee made his way downstairs with AJ asleep in his arms while Violet and Gabe followed after him. He turned to the bunch of teenagers in the living room, his voice calm and quiet.

 

“I’m going to go get Clementine back. You all stay here and don’t cause any trouble, okay?” He said.

 

No one protested, and they all nodded their heads.

 

Gabe went to go join Louis and Violet followed after him until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Lee looking at her with a small smile.

 

“It’s only appropriate if you come too, since you’re the one that left her there.”

 

Violet sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Lee smiled again and patted her on the shoulder. “You’re a good person, Violet.”

 

Violet returned the smile and they headed off to the car.

* * *

 

Clementine sniffled and wiped a tear from eye, taking a sip of her coffee that Ben had made her. If no one was gonna show up in 5 more minutes she would have to use the phone Ben had offered to her.

 

Suddenly, Clementine heard the front doors of the fast food place open and she looked up to see Lee standing in all his glory, pink dressing gown and bunny slippers. He smiled sadly and opened his arms.

 

“Hey, Sweet Pea.”

 

Clementine burst up from her seat and ran into Lee’s waiting arms, burying her face deep into his neck and wrapping her arms around him tight. Lee smiled and nestled his nose in her hair. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart.

 

“Let’s go home, honey.” Lee held out his hand and Clementine felt 8 years old again.

 

Clementine sniffled again, wiped a lone tear from her eye, and took his large hand in her small one. Yelling a thank you and goodbye to Ben, they both left the fast food place.

 

Clementine paused when she saw Violet in the backseat with AJ who was asleep in his carseat. Lee gave her a teasing smile and climbed into the driver’s seat. Clementine debated getting into the front seat or the back seat. She eventually decided on the backseat and sat next to Violet.

 

The car started to move and everyone was silent for a few moments. That was until Violet started tearing up and threw herself at Clementine in a big hug.

 

“I’m s-s-s-sorry! I’m so sorry, Clem!” Violet balled, crying into Clementine’s shoulder.

 

Clementine started sobbing too now that Violet had started and wrapped her arms around the skinny girl. “It’s okay. I-I-It’s my fault for falling asleep anyway.”

 

They were now both crying into each other, while AJ still slept soundly. Lee smirked while looking in the rearview mirror and stayed silent as the two girls balled the entire car ride home.

* * *

“Goodnight, guys.” Lee waved at everyone laying down in their sleeping bags in the living while a snoring AJ was still asleep, curling into his chest.

 

“Goodnight, Lee.” Everyone said, and Lee flicked off the main light and headed back to bed with AJ.

 

A few minutes later and nearly everyone in the room was snoring, except Clementine and Violet.

 

Violet had ditched her own sleeping bag and was now sharing Clementine’s. Sure, it was cramped, but they didn’t care.

 

Violet smiled against Clementine’s shoulder. “Goodnight, Clem.”

 

Clementine smiled as well. “Goodnight, Vi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote by me (Gremlinsss) and designed by the co-creators listed :DDD


End file.
